bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Archer
|hometown = San Francisco, California |occupation = Full-time Carer |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Lacey Archer is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Drummond (or Female Saints) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Lacey Archer Age: 20 Hometown: San Francisco, California Current residence: San Francisco, California Occupation: Full-time Carer Tribe designation: Saints Hobbies: Fan of a good board game like Chess, Dominoes, Backgammon. I also play sports like Table Tennis and Darts in my spare time when I'm not at work. Pet peeves: I'm a very tolerable person, but I always lose respect for people who aren't appreciative of what they have. Three words to describe you: Caring, Moral, Trustworthy. What's your personal claim to fame? Being so young and being in a job field that I love. There aren't many people who can say they love their job, and especially at my age? Most people that are young adults are lucky if they can find a job. Who or what is your inspiration in life? My younger brother, Tristan. He's got Down's Syndrome, which has been so hard for him to live with and understand, but it is what made me realise what I wanted to do with my life, become a full-time carer for him and others like him. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? A good selection of board games, a starbucks strawberry green tea lemonade, and a fire kit. Survivor contestant you're most like: Lauren Rimmer, I want to play a unique game but I see a lot of her characteristics in me too, we've both had really tough times in life and overcame them with confidence and perseverance. I hope I can go as far as she did! What's your reason for being on Survivor: I would love to use the winnings to build up my own care-oriented charity from scratch, and fund a care centre of my own to help out more people who struggle with carers, we're simply a dying breed and it's a shame. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I am determined to make it far because of my reasoning behind playing, and I hope that I can keep it going right 'till the end! Why are you a SAINT? Because I spend my life helping people who need it! I love helping others, especially those in need, and I want to do as much as I can to help them. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Lacey was the eighth confirmed contestant for Saints vs. Sinners, being revealed on December 06, 2017. Will Lacey win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! Her desire to start her charity will allow her to be the dominant force of the Saints, which will allow her to control the game whilst being likeable. No! Her nice nature will make her a pushover when it comes to strategy, which will make her used by a more manipulative power in the game causing her to float to the merge or be blindsided early on. Category:Castaways